


Usual Rules Apply

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Painplay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, S&M, Sadism, Scratching, Vibrators, Wax Play, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A filled request for a Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma BDSM fic with a dominant Jonathan and a masochistic Edward.“As always, the usual rules apply. You will do as you are told without question, without hesitation, and any instance of rebellion will be harshly punished. You do not have my permission to come or even touch yourself. Your pleasure will be dictated solely by what I will allow you to have. Is this clear?”“Yes, Sir.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My personal favourite entry into my Rogues Kink series. The fill was very loose so i just shoved a bunch of my own fav kinks in there so enjoy! I take requests at acapelladitty.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> (this isn't as polished as i usually like but i'm too busy atm to edit as much i normally do so i apologise for any error)

To Edward, it felt as though this scene had been ongoing for a while but in reality he understood that it had been minutes.

Wriggling his fingers, he could feel the soft rope which bound his hands to the posts of the bed tugging gently at his wrists as he tested the bonds. At this point in his life he had taught himself how to escape from most types of handcuff but there was little he could do against Jonathans' well placed knots.

Their bedroom was slightly on the chilly side and he shivered as a cool breeze slid across his naked, exposed body. His legs had been fastened into a spreader bar which had then been attached to the lower half of the bed and the breeze seemed particularly cold on his bare thighs. He was, in essence, trapped in his current position with the most movement he could make being the ability to shift his head and raise and lower his torso.

He was already hard, he had been since Jonathan had announced what he had planned for their scene today, but the stiff cock ring which sat at the base of his shaft was keeping him forcibly hard.

Standing at the end of the bed, Jonathan ran his hands over the small collection of items and toys he had gathered together for todays' session. They sat atop a small portable table which he had set up to the side of the bed and each item had a specific purpose and point of use.

“Before we begin,” Jonathan spoke in his regular tone, “do you remember your safeword?”

Rolling his eyes, Edward sighed, “Yes dear, should you get a little too heavy handed I am sure I will remember to say 'quandary'.”

“Yes I am sure you will.”

His tone had not changed but the disbelief was apparent. He did not believe that Edward had any intention of using his safeword. His natural masochistic tendencies meant that he would allow Jonathan to do whatever he wanted to him and he would accept it, encourage it even.

Thankfully, Jonathan had come to understand Edwards' limits more than Edward had.

Lighting the candle beneath the small pot of wax he intended use, Jonathan left it to melt as he explained the rules of the session.

“As always, the usual rules apply. You will do as you are told without question, without _hesitation_ , and any instance of rebellion will be harshly punished. You do not have my permission to come or even touch yourself. Your pleasure will be dictated solely by what I will allow you to have. Is this clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Climbing atop the bed, Jonathan straddled Edward while taking great care not to disturb any of his bonds, “If you are good and take everything I have to give then I will even let you fuck me as a reward.” Shifting his ass down, he brushed it against Edwards' straining cock, smirking as Edward gasped at the first contact.

“Yes! Thank you, Sir!”

Rolling off the bed, he returned to the now-melted wax and dipped an experimental finger in. It burned harshly for a moment before passing.

Perfect.

Starting in the center of Edwards' chest, Jonathan allowed a few small droplets of wax to drop from the spout of the tilted pot. The droplets fell quickly, landing on the skin and quickly hardening into place as Edward slammed his lips together to prevent any noise from escaping.

Edward felt each drop as it sizzled against his defenseless skin and he shifted uncomfortably even as his mind jerked with each new sensation. The intense look of concentration on Jonathans' face as he administered the wax was captivating as each flinch that he made caused a flash of satisfaction.

He was too engrossed in Jonathans' expression to notice that his hand had moved but he squeaked in surprise as a burning sensation attacked his left nipple as it was coated in the red wax. The burning quickly dissipated into a pleasant tingling as the flesh became more sensitive and he was able to hold in his squeak as Jonathan repeated the process with the other nipple.

His chest now on fire, Edward squirmed as Jonathan used a nail to remove the hardened wax, exposing his nipples to the cool room once again. Before he could make a comment, he felt his cock spasm as Jonathan took his left nipple into his mouth while he pinched the right harshly and he moaned loudly at the joint sensation. The mixture of pleasure and pain as his sensitive nipples were accosted.

Releasing Edwards' chest, Jonathan decided to step up this part of the session. Trailing the small pot of wax down Edwards' abdomen, he left a long thin trail on wax which ended just above Edwards' groin, causing Edward to arc his back slightly in expectation.

Taking the small eyehole at the end of the cock ring into his hand, designed for thin rope to pass through it, he pulled Edwards' hard cock away from its flat position against his stomach. Holding the wax put above it, he allowed a small amount of the hot liquid to land directly on the sensitive skin which sat just above the cock ring.

To Edward, it was almost too much.

The burning on his shaft seemed to last indefinitely as as small scream of pleasure tore itself from his lips. It was delightfully painful and he jerked his wrists against the restraints as he bucked away from it. However, it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived as the wax hardened and was gently peeled off by Jonathan, who took very careful care not to touch Edwards' shaft as he removed the wax.

Edwards' small scream had turned into desperate whimpers as the painful tingling in his nipples and cock reached new heights as Jonathan discarded the wax and dragged his nails down his chest, taking care to cover the areas which he had previously dotted with wax as he knew that the skin there would be more sensitive before pulling away.

“Jonathan, please.” He whimpered as he raised his hips in a futile effort to encourage Jonathan to touch him again, even if it were to hurt him. “More.”

“Well, well, well,” Jonathan smirked as he held Edwards' desperate gaze, “someone is very eager tonight. This was only the first stage, an introduction if you will, and you're already moaning like a whore. If you cannot learn to control yourself then I am afraid that this lesson will be more than you can stand.”

He brushed a hand across Edwards' cheek before snatching his jaw in an iron grip.

“I love seeing you like this, watching as you react so delightfully to the things I do to you and knowing that you have too much pride to ever give up,” Jonathan crooned, “your masochism makes you so pliant. So unable to fight against me. You truly are a marvel, Edward.”

Groaning as the kind words contrasted with the hard grasp on his jaw, Edward gulped as he realised that Jonathan was waiting for him to respond.

“Thank you, Sir.” He gasped out as Jonathan ran a finger along his lower lip.

“Excellent.”

Releasing Edward, Jonathan turned back to the table and selected the next object of his attention.

The vampire gloves were black leather and the fit Jonathans' slender hands with ease. The tiny pins were designed to be flexible to the desire of the user, the could be used to tickle the skin, to tease and to caress, or they could be used to penetrate the skin, to cause pain and draw blood with their harshness.

Showing Edward the gloves, he did not miss the spark of interest which lit up in his expression as he eyed the sinister looking gloves.

Grazing one of his fingers down Edwards' cheek again, he allowed Edward to feel the tickle of the gloves and their potential as Edward tilted his head to give him easier access to his neck. Placing his finger across Edwards' jugular, he brought his full gloved hand around Edwards' neck and squeezed lightly.

The sensation of the small pins grazing his throat dangerously caused Edward to release a wanton groan as he jerked his hips again, desperate for any kind of friction. He was still painfully hard and the lack of attention being dedicated to his leaking cock was borderline torture.

Jonathan brushed his head against Edwards' ear, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir. P-please.” Edward stuttered.

“Before we begin I have one last thing to do,” pulling the gloves off carefully with his teeth, he snatched up a dark blindfold from the table and gently pulled it across Edwards eyes before adjusting it to keep it in place, “and perfect.”

Now deprived of one of his senses, Edward became acutely aware of his others.

Even through the hazy scent of arousal and sweat which filled the air he could detect the faint hint of the burning wax and the leather of the gloves. Jonathans' movements were muffled by the carpeting which caused a mild anxiety of where the next sensation was going to come from to combine with his lust, causing his mind to swim headily. He could taste nothing, his mouth was so dry and his throat was becoming hoarse from his almost constant whimpering.

The removal of his sight also resulted in him becoming hyper-aware of his physical condition. The restraints were comfortable but now he could truly feel how little movement they allowed him and he could now feel the cold metal of the spreader bars cuffs on his ankles. The cock ring, which he had been unable to ignore now felt almost painfully tight as it prevented him from finding any sort of release until Jonathan had deemed that he earned it.

Feeling the nervousness radiating off Edward as he shifted around, Jonathan bit his lip as he took his hand to his own aching cock. Edwards' masochistic tendencies matched up with his own sadistic tendencies in a way which almost seemed fateful.

Edward was all his.

Only his.

As he was Edwards'

Jonathan understood that he may have been the dominant, he may force Edward to beg for relief and withhold it until he saw fit to give it, but Edward was his undeniable equal. The one part of his existence that he would never share or give up to others, it was selfish but he knew that Edward was equally as possessive.

Stroking his own cock with practised ease, he took in Edwards' entire appearance. The writhing combined with the pathetic whining and the sight of his straining cock, which had been leaking considerably since Jonathan had introduced the wax to it, was insanely erotic.

Replacing the glove on one hand, he gently kneaded his way down Edwards' side ensuring that every pin made contact with his flesh as Edward jolted at the unexpected contact.

Edward did not know if the gloves were designed to be incredibly effective or if it was the lack of vision but he swore he could feel each pin as it touched his skin. It was not overly painful but it was uncomfortable enough to have him catching his breath as Jonathan finished working over his lower abdomen.

Leaning over, Jonathan dragged his tongue across Edwards exposed neck as he placed both gloves above Edwards' nipples and pressed down hard.

A loud yelp of pain emitted from Edwards' throat followed by a gasped, “Jesus!” as the pins embedded themselves fully in his overly sensitive nipples and surrounding area. Even at their deepest, they did not feel large enough to draw actual blood but he could imagine that being spanked with them would leave the assaulted area with quite a few scratches.

He hoped that Jonathan had a similar train of thought.

Above him, Jonathan bit back a moan himself as Edward yelped. His voice was laced with so much reckless need and desperation that it was difficult to keep himself composed.

Slapping Edwards' inner thigh with the glove, he allowed the pins to insert fully into the flesh again, drawing a loud groan of mixed pleasure and pain from the the panting genius. The spreader bar prevented Edward from pressing his thighs together and left his entire groin at Jonathans' mercy.

Repeating the process a few times, he brought his hand down harshly on both of Edwards' exposed thighs, eliciting various pitches of moans as each blow left the affected area a mottled red which was marred with very small pinpoints where every pin had struck.

Pulling off a glove again, he used the hand to pull off Edwards' blindfold. Immediately Edwards' squinting eyes sought out his own and Jonathan could see them glistening. Taking himself into his hand again, he started to pump his cock furiously as he leaned down to catch Edwards' lips in his own.

Edward met the kiss with a humiliating desperation as he latched on to Jonathans' lower lip, moaning in displeasure as Jonathan pulled away again.

Moving his head down to Edwards' throat, Jonathan could feel himself ready to release and as the first wave of orgasm hit him, he bit down harshly on Edwards' neck, worrying the flesh there between his teeth as he came all over his own fist.

Screaming in pleasure, Edward allowed Jonathan to use him as he watched the other man come. His own hips were bucking pathetically as he sought his own form of relief as Jonathans' lidded eyes came to focus on his own yet again.

Feeling generous, Jonathan ran a hand through Edwards' dishevelled hair affectionately, “I think a reward is in order due to your good behaviour, pet.”

Suspicious, Edward watched as Jonathan lowered himself down the bed towards his lower half.

“Do you think you have earned a reward?” A test.

Knowing the correct answer, Edward shook his head slightly, “No, Sir. But it would be greatly appreciated.” He added cheekily.

“Insolent.” Jonathan mused as he ran a hand across the reddened flesh of Edwards' thighs, pressing down lightly in the darkest areas and watching as Edward flinched accordingly.

Running his tongue along Edwards shaft, he did not give the genius time to comment before he hollowed his cheeks and took Edwards' full length into his mouth.

“F-fuck!” Edward gritted out through his teeth as he felt Jonathans' warm mouth encompass his aching cock. He was so hard and so needy that the sudden wave of pleasure was almost painful and he knew that it would not take much for him to reach orgasm.

Bobbing his head delicately and with precision, Jonathan waited until he felt Edwards' cock twitch in a tell-tale manner before reaching up and dragging his nails down his exposed torso once again.

Edward orgasm hit hard and it drew a long wail from his lips as he bucked his hips furiously into Jonathans' expectant mouth, knowing that the scientist could take it. The cock ring prevented him from actually coming but the orgasm was still strong and even as the aftershocks left him he was still forcibly hard.

“Manners, Edward.” Jonathan prompted quietly, wiping the saliva from the side of his mouth as he drew his mouth away.

“Thank you, Sir.” Edward panted, his breath coming in short sharp bursts as he fought to regulate it again.

Smirking in satisfaction, Jonathan did not want to allow Edward to rest as he moved on to the next stage.

Picking up a small vibrating plug from the table, he presented it to Edward before making a show of spreading a small amount of lubricant over it.

Edward blinked as Jonathan disappeared from his eyeline but he soon grunted as he felt a pressing coldness at his entrance.

“Relax, Edward.”

Following instruction, Edward relaxed his muscles and allowed Jonathan to insert the small plug into his hole. He gasped as the plug slowly stretched him as Jonathan gently pressed it inside and the added fullness caused his lust to reach a new peak. He could feel his eyes becoming wet as his desire to come quickly returned his body to almost unbearable levels of need. Jonathan was making him feel so good, feel so much, but it still wasn't enough.

Seeing the unshed tears, Jonathan gave a sly smile.

“Remember, pet, you just have to say the word and this can all stop. No more stimulation. No more denial.”

Shaking his head furiously, Edward denied the offer and continued to concentrate on the feeling of pleasure which was coiled tightly around his stomach.

“Lets continue then.” Switching on the base of the plug, he turned on the vibrations.

Instantly, Edward became a moaning mess as the vibrations accosted him. His jerking and pulling caused the plug to constantly shift angle and cause new waves of pleasure to tear at his mind. He let loose a particularly sordid wail as one shift caused the plug to roll across his prostate, sending a sharp burst of painful pleasure through his body.

“Pl-please can I come, Sir?” Edward mewled desperately, “Sir? Jonathan! Fu-fuck! Please?”

“I tell you what Edward,” Jonathan offered contemplatively as he admired the sobbing mess he had reduced the proud genius to, “if you can get me off in under three minutes like this then I will allow you to come.”

Without waiting for an answer, he climbed atop Edwards' thrashing body making sure to place his ass atop Edward groin to ensure that the full pressure of the plug was inside him.

“Agreed?”

“YES! FUCK YES! ANYTHING!” Edward howled as Jonathans' weight caused the vibrations to sit against his prostate with no release. He could feel a small amount of drool escape from the corned of his mouth but it was quickly wiped away by Jonathans' hand.

Leaving the cock ring on to ensure that Edward remained hard, Jonathan used the pre-cum which was dribbling from Edwards' strained cock as added lubricant as he sunk down comfortable on his length.

Without pausing, he started up a punishing pace as he rode Edward. His own cock was bobbing in the air between them alternately hitting Edwards' stomach and his own as he bounced up and down. The fullness of Edward inside of him was welcome after all the foreplay he had endured and he deliberately forced his hips down as roughly as possible to ensure maximum friction and to make sure that Edward could feel the vibrator hitting his prostate with every thrust. For his own pleasure, he made sure to scratch at Edwards' chest as each new burst of pleasure tore through him.

As Jonathan rode him, Edward felt that he was going insane. The constant vibration in his ass was at odds with the tightness of Jonathan as he used him for his own pleasure but it was the hot agony of the sharp nails which were tearing across his chest which were his undoing. The torrid mixture of pain with the pleasure was too much for him and the overstimulation was causing him to slam his head from side to side as he fought against it.

It wasn't long before Jonatahns' orgasm came, the tension deep in his gut coiling dangerously as his body ached with the ferocity of the pleasure coarsing through him. Coming all over Edwards' chest, he rode out the aftershocks as he observed the tortured genius.

Edwards' skin was covered with sweat and the low lighting of the room caused it to glisten. His reddish hair was a dishevelled mess as his constant twisting and turning had caused it to stick up in all directions and his body was marked with various stripes and patches of redness where Jonathan had attacked him. His green eyes were hooded and filled with a delicious mixture of lust and desperation while his mouth hung slightly agape when it wasn't releasing the most wonderful keening noises.

He was beautiful.

“What do you need?” Jonathan asked lazily, extracting himself from Edwards' stiff cock as Edward writhed below him.

He wanted to hear him say it.

He needed to hear him say it.

“H-hurt me,” Edward stuttered out, “I need pain, Jo-Jonathan. Hurt me!”

Snarling in satisfaction, Jonathan tore Edwards' cock ring off as he wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed hard while the other hand went straight to Edwards' chest as he again raked his nails across the sensitive nipples. His mouth went to the unmarked side of Edwards' throat and he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Edward screamed as his orgasm hit and Jonathan cut it off by releasing his neck and placing his mouth over Edwards', kissing him fiercely as he swallowed the screams and moans as Edward came all over his own stomach as his untouched cock was finally allowed to release its load. He felt like he was going to pass out with the intensity of what he was feeling and his vision swam for a moment as the crescendo of his orgasm rocked his body.

Shuddering in the aftermath, he kept silent for a few moments as he struggled to get his breathing under control. The ability to speak was beyond him and his stuttering breaths started to regulate again as Jonathan removed the plug before unwinding his restraints and unclasping his feet from the spreader bar.

Now possessing full ability over his limbs again, he stretched out, wincing as the residual pain in his thighs and chest caused a pleasant ache which he knew was going to be very uncomfortable later in the day.

As Jonathan finished replacing all the toys on the table, Edward waited until he collapsed beside him in the bed before turning to face him.

“It has been a while since I have had a hands-free orgasm.” He offered wryly, his voice hoarse from his mixed pleading and moans.

Scratching gently at his wrist, Jonathan held his eye, “Was it worth it?”

Chuckling, Edward neglected to answer the question and instead shifted slightly closer to the collapsed Jonathan as he sought out some affection after the emotional highs he had just encountered.

Raising his arm, Jonathan allowed Edward to lay his head on his chest and entangle his legs within his own as he lowered his hand onto Edward back and started to absent-mindedly trace gentle shape across the unmarked skin.

They sat in companionable silence, the scent of sex and sweat still heavy in the air, as they both considered the scene which had just occurred and how dangerously suited they appeared to be for each other.

As always, Edward was the one to break the silence.

“I enjoyed the gloves.”

Scoffing, Jonathan closed his eyes as he muttered affectionately, “Of course you did. Masochist.” He accused.

“Sadist.” Edward accused right back.

Cracking an eye open, Jonathan met Edwards' eye and winked roguishly which caused the genius to give a small genuine laugh as he made himself comfortable against Jonathans' thin frame.

 


End file.
